bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
BTD7: Planet of the Apes
BTD7: Planet of the Apes is a game in the Bloons TD series. It is a crossover of BTD6 (the official version), Meta07's BTD6, and War for the Planet of the Apes. It is classified as a hybrid of first-person-shooter and tower defense game. This game is part of the TOTMGsRock Series of BTD games. The story of the game is associated with a dimensional convergence event between the Planet of the Apes universe, the official Bloons timeline, and Meta07's Bloons timeline. New features The new features include: *Gwendolin, Quincy, Ezili, Benjamin, Striker Jones, Obyn Greenfoot, and Captain Churchill return and are buffed to become top-tier meta-level heroes due to the massive endgame environment that players will soon come up against. *The addition of a health mechanic. Explained here. *New heroes based off Planet of the Apes characters: Caesar and Cornelius. *Pioneer Original returns in BTD7PotA from Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation. Credits to Shiverpeace *Mortar Tower, Monkey Engineer, and Dartling Gun return from Bloons Monkey City. *Having upgrades in 3 paths such as 2/2/6 or 2/6/2 is now possible. *New Tier 6 upgrades, such as Blue Sun God and Lord of Darkness. *New maps based off of locations in the rebooted Planet of the Apes series. *Heroes can now become Level 25, and 3 different Heroes can exist on the same map instead of one. *New blimps, such as Alpha-Omega Blimp, M.A.U.S. (Upgraded version of P.A.N.Z.E.R.), B.A.N.E., T.R.O.L.L., and T.H.A.N.O.S. *A base 12% decrease to the hitbox sizes of all towers. Seriously, the Monkey Village's massive hitbox in BTD6 is just highly counter-intuitive. *New Story Mode that alternates between tower defense and first person shooter gameplay depending on the chapter. Can only be unlocked after unlocking every tower from the official BTD6. *Some of Meta07's BTD6 towers added, such as Shield Generator and Hypno Monkey. *Regen Farming is possible (in fact, later in the game it's a MUST!!) *Road Items are now Road Items again instead of being Powers. *New road items: Fragmentation Grenade, Plastic Explosive, Sensor Mine *There's an option to reduce the blood that flows when towers are injured. *The cash you get at the start of each game in Track Mode and low-level Story Mode is increased to $905 compared to BTD6's $650. You're going to need it. *DDTs are as fast as Pink Bloons again! AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! *Brand-new status effect and tower fusion mechanics. *A global 25% projectile speed buff to all ranged towers, so that they miss less often. Towers Like BTD6, all towers have 3 upgrade paths and 6 upgrades per path. Only one path can be maxed. You can have 6/2/2 towers or 2/2/6 towers exist, unlike BTD6. Each Tier 6 upgrade can only be occupied by 1 tower (which is very unfortunate because you can't spam 6/2/2 Super Monkeys lol). Artwork comes from BMC and BTD6 because I'm not so good at creating monkeys from scratch (especially THE HANDS!!). I'm better at modifying pre-existing images. Credits to Shiverpeace for Pioneer Original. Fusion Towers See Tower Fusion (BTD7PotA) Tracks The tracks in BTD7. Bolded ones appear in Story Mode. More tracks are coming soon. Beginner *'Monkey Meadow' (returns from BTD6) *Muir Woods Park *West African Jungle *'Park Path' (returns from BTD5) *'Quincy's Backyard' *'Monkeyopolis' *'Logs' (returns from BTD6) *'Town Center' (returns from BTD6) *Space Truckin' (from BTD5 Mobile) Intermediate *San Bruno Primate Shelter *San Francisco Zoo *'Hominidae Island' *Milky Way Galaxy *'Bloon Dunes' (reference to Bloons Super Monkey 2) *Simian Flu MRI (based off the Simian Flu's MRI scanner in Plague Inc. Evolved) *Gwendolin's Fire Vault *Country Road (and the track's BGM has been replaced with the "Take Me Home, Country Roads" song) Advanced *Golden Gate Bridge *Warehouse *Plague Blossom (based off the game interface in Plague Inc. Evolved) *[[Monkey World|'Monkey World']] *'Simianjaro' *'Luna Bloonus' *Batmonkey's Batcave *Super Monkey's Fortress of Soltitude *'Pat's Pond' Expert *GenSys Laboratories *Clock *Monkeys vs Bloons - Returns from BTD4. *'Death Valley' *'Monkey Empire Castle' *'Bloontonium Lab' *'Terra Bloonus' *'Bloon Tuff' Nightmare *Alpha-Omega Headquarters *Bloonoa Virus Lab *Main Street *'Quad' Impossible *#Ouch *[[MEMOIR|'MEMOIR']] *Muddy Puddles *'V01D 0F H3LL' Comparison to the different BTD series The other BTD series portrayed most Bloons as mindless en-masse drones that attack Monkeys. BTD7PotA, however, portrays them in a much darker picture: a race of homicidal inflatable killers whose existential purpose is to annihilate the Monkey race and all other sentient species they see as inferior (which pretty much means every other species because the Bloons are a bunch of narcissistic psychopaths) Track Mode This is the typical mode where you choose the track and difficulty and gain rewards after certain rounds. Difficulties (Track Mode) Easy "On Easy, towers cost less than normal, the bloons move a little slower, and you have 200 lives. Recommended for inexperienced players or those wanting to get to Freeplay as fast as possible. Medium "On Medium, the towers cost the normal amount, and you have 150 lives. Recommended for players with some form of BTD experience." Hard "On Hard, the towers cost more than normal, the bloons move faster, and you have 100 lives. Not for the faint of heart." Half Cash Alternate Bloons Rounds Double HP MOABs Impoppable "For those who thought Hard was Easy! Impoppable will test your Bloon popping skills to the max, with extremely fast and powerful bloons, impossibly expensive towers, and you only have 1 life. Good luck, 'CAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Alternate Bloons Rounds Double HP MOABs Half Cash CHIMPS CHIMPS is now a part of Impoppable instead of Hard. Sandbox BTD7's Sandbox Mode is very similar to the official BTD6, with the only difference being that more Bloons are available and spawning certain bosses is possible (only after defeating them in the Story Mode on Medium or above, of course! The only exception this is the EMPEROR, who can only be spawned on Sandbox after beating him on Hard or Impoppable). Most achievements don't count on Sandbox Mode. For example, maxing out Quincy on Sandbox Mode will not give you the "Take That, Hawkeye!" achievement. Story Mode BTD7: Planet of the Apes has a brand new Story Mode of which the gameplay shifts between the typical tower-defense and first-person/third-person shooter (you can choose between first and third person view), using Unreal Engine 4 as its game engine. The story is set within open worlds, namely the Monkey World, and later on, Terra Bloonus (to a certain extent). In the FPS parts, the Bloons wield weapons, such as rifles and machetes. Blimps, such as MOABs and BFBs, fire bullets and missiles at you. Usually, you play as Quincy or Gwendolin, but on certain chapters you play as other heroes (such as Cornelius or Captain Churchill in tank battles), and in one chapter you play as the Myth of the Shadows (2/2/6 Super Monkey)! In the tower-defense parts of Story Mode, the Hero you play as can be placed on the map for free. Bosses appear on the Story Mode a bit later in the game, and many of them can be spawned on Sandbox after you defeat them on Medium or above. Difficulties (Story) Story Mode has 4 difficulties, with each one exhibiting different levels of game factors such as AI aggression, physics, etc. Easy *Enemies are clumsy aimers and in many cases just run at you mindlessly. They also use abilities less often and inflict 5% less damage. *Item costs are less than the normal amount. *Ability cooldowns are 10% shorter in duration. *Monkey World and Terra Bloonus locations have the same gravity physics. *Increased passive health regeneration rate. Medium *Enemies use abilities at the normal rate, and aim at you with moderate precision and accuracy. They also dodge occasionally and inflict the normal damage amount. *Item costs are the normal amount. *Ability cooldowns are at the normal duration. *Monkey World and Terra Bloonus locations have the same gravity physics. *Passive health regeneration is at the normal rate. Hard *Enemies use abilities more often, and aim at you like pros. They also know how to kite and chain abilities to their basic attacks. Juking is frequent and done so intelligently. All enemies have a global 5% damage increase. *Item costs are more than the normal amount. *Terra Bloonus locations have slightly stronger gravity than Monkey World, meaning harder falls, decreased carrying capacity, and decreased maximum jump height. *6% longer ability cooldowns. *Limited sprinting. *Passive health regeneration is less effective. Impoppable *Enemies use abilities almost all the time and do so with perfect timing and select the best abilities for the situation. In other words, every enemy is now a grandmaster special attacks specialist. They also pretty much have the best Aimbot possible: They aim at you with flawless precision and accuracy, and to make things worse they always go for a headshot! Consistent and superintelligent chaining, kiting, and juking are guaranteed, making it almost impossible for you to hit the enemy in general. Oh, and don't try melee attacking them because they almost always block and counterattack faster than the fastest human reaction time. All enemies also have a global 15% damage increase. Good luck, even though it won't be enough to save you... *Item costs are ridiculously high. *Terra Bloonus locations now exhibit the full 1.15 G environment. A fall that would do little damage on Monkey World can crush large chunks of HP on Terra Bloonus. A single mistake regarding flying abilities could mean certain death. Carrying capacity is also significantly decreased as all items are notoriously heavier. *Realistic injury mechanics: Taking sufficient damage to the limbs can cripple them and in extreme cases detach them from the body, causing significant loss of mobility until healed. *Carry capacity reduced. *Substantially limited sprinting. *15% longer ability cooldowns. *Passive health regeneration is disabled. *Impoppable is now a separate difficulty instead of being part of Hard. **There is no CHIMPS difficulty for Story Mode because if there was, attempting to complete Story Mode CHIMPS would be literally impossible even for the best of the best of the best of the best of players. Special Missions *The Blimp of My Nightmares - Beat 125 heavily-enhanced rounds on Quincy's Backyard on Easy difficulty, with Quincy, Gwendolin, and Ezili. All non-Hero towers allowed. $3,000,000 starting cash. BEWARE: E.M.P.E.R.O.R. APPEARS ON THE LAST ROUND!!!!! Before the last round, you'll be given the Omegachi V. Here's a tip: Spam Banana Farms once you have an adequate defense. *Originals Only - Beat Logs on Hard difficulty with only Pioneer Original, A Meerkat Spy for Camo detection, and BTD1 towers! *Batmonkey: Arkham Endgame - Beat Batmonkey's Batcave on Impoppable Difficulty with only Batmonkeys (all upgrades allowed), Super Monkeys (2/2/x), and Monkey Villages (all upgrades allowed). You must face 50 gruelling rounds composed of J.O.K.E.R.s, B.A.N.E.s, and D.E.A.T.H.S.T.R.O.K.E.s. Also, at the last round B.A.R.B.A.T.O.S. will spawn. $40,000 starting cash. Heroes and Powers are not allowed. *Injustice: Pops Among Us - Beat 111 gruelling rounds of enhanced bloons on Super Monkey's Fortress of Solitude. You will play on Impoppable Difficulty with only Wonder Monkeys, Batmonkeys, Aquamonkeys, Monkey Flashes, Monkey Cyborgs, Super Monkeys, Banana Farms, Farmer Monkeys, and Villages. $35,353 starting cash. No Powers allowed except Super Monkey Storms. *A Giant Leap for Monkeykind - Beat Luna Bloonus on Impoppable with Captain Churchill, Astro-Monkeys, and Super Monkeys. One Meerkat provided for Camo detection. $3,000 starting cash. *Bloons: Infinity War - Beat Terra Bloonus on Hard with only Ezili, Monkey Villages and towers that have upgrades based off Marvel characters (Boomerang Thrower, Monkey Soldier, Wizard Monkey)! At the last round, a T.H.A.N.O.S. will spawn!! $200,000 starting cash. Achievements *Tower of Power - Place a tower for the first time *Promotion Commotion - Rank up for the first time *Take That, Hawkeye! - Max out Quincy for the first time on Track Mode *Burn Baby, Burn - Max out Gwendolin for the first time on Track Mode *Hack Attack - Max out Benjamin for the first time on Track Mode *Bazooka Berserker - Max out Striker Jones for the first time on Track Mode *The Bark Knight Rises - Max out Obyn Greenfoot for the first time on Track Mode *Gott of Tanks - Max out Captain Churchill for the first time on Track Mode *Apes Together Strong - Max out Caesar for the first time on Track Mode *Son of the Planet of the Apes - Max out Cornelius for the first time on Track Mode *The Original - Max out Pioneer Original for the first time on Track Mode *Spend 'Em All - Spend enough money in Sandbox Mode to be unable to afford any more towers without editing. *Is that Possible? - Run out of lives on Sandbox Mode without editing. *AAAAAAHHH!!! - Kill a G.H.O.S.T. after being Jumpscared by one *I ain't afraid of no ghost! - Kill a G.H.O.S.T. before it Jumpscares you *Ghostbuster - Kill 1,000 G.H.O.S.T.s *Cannon - Complete the Bloon-Crushing Cannon mission on Easy *Turret - Complete the Terrifying Turret mission on Easy *Hull - Complete the Hellish Hull mission on Easy *Base - Complete the Belligerent Base mission on Easy *Core - Complete The Core mission on Easy *Cannon II - Complete the Bloon-Crushing Cannon mission on Medium *Turret II - Complete the Terrifying Turret mission on Medium *Hull II - Complete the Hellish Hull mission on Medium *Base II - Complete the Belligerent Base mission on Medium *Core II - Complete The Core mission on Medium *Cannon III - Complete the Bloon-Crushing Cannon mission on Hard *Turret III - Complete the Terrifying Turret mission on Hard *Hull III - Complete the Hellish Hull mission on Hard *Base III - Complete the Belligerent Base mission on Hard *Core III - Complete The Core mission on Hard *Cannon IV - Complete the Bloon-Crushing Cannon mission on Impoppable *Turret IV - Complete the Terrifying mission on Impoppable *Hull IV - Complete the Hellish Hull mission on Impoppable *Base IV - Complete the Belligerent Base mission on Impoppable *Core IV - Complete the The Core mission on Impoppable *Finally! - Put together the pieces of the Omegachi V on any difficulty *Emperor Killer - Defeat the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. on Easy *Emperor Destroyer - Defeat the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. on Medium *Emperor Obliterator - Defeat the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. on Hard *Emperor Annihilator - Defeat the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. on Impoppable *Boss Spawner - Spawn a Boss Bloon on Sandbox Mode *Emperor Spawner - Spawn the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. on Sandbox Mode *Ape Not Kill Ape - Win Impoppable Mode on any Track without losing or selling a single tower. *Coarse, Rough, Irritating, and Getting Everywhere - Unlock Sandbox Mode for the first time. *Planet of the Bloons - Unlock the Terra Bloonus track on Track Mode. *Once Upon A Time... - Unlock Story Mode. *The End - Complete Story Mode. *UNLIMITED POWER!! - Unlock a Tier 6 Upgrade for the first time. *So Tacky - Unlock Tack Shooter for the first time. *What Goes Around Comes Around - Unlock Boomerang Thrower for the first time. *Go Super! - Unlock Super Monkey for the first time. *Motion of the Potion - Unlock Alchemist for the first time. *Bombs Away - Unlock Bomb Tower for the first time *Brrraaaiiinsss - Unlock Monkey Zombie for the first time *The Hero They Deserve, but Not the One They Need - Unlock Batmonkey for the first time *It's Not About Deserve - Unlock Wonder Monkey for the first time *I Have Stupid Powers, They Said - Unlock Aquamonkey for the first time *Fastest Monkey Alive - Unlock Monkey Flash for the first time *The Senate Will Decide Your Fate - Defeat Chancellor Popatine for the first time on Easy. *I Am the Senate - Defeat Chancellor Popatine for the first time on Medium. *Not Yet! - Defeat Chancellor Popatine for the first time on Hard. *It's Treason, Then - Defeat Chancellor Popatine for the first time on Impoppable. *Plague Inc: Bloonoa Virus - Pop 10,000 Bloons with Monkey Zombies *Temple of the Monkey God - Create a maxed Sun Temple for the first time. *Temple of the Temple God - Create a maxed True Sun God for the first time. *God of the Temple Gods - Create a maxed Blue Sun God for the first time. *Blood!! - Defeat the Alpha-Omega Blimp for the first time on Easy. *Makes Life Flow!! - Defeat the Alpha-Omega Blimp for the first time on Medium. *We Are The Beginning!! - Defeat the Alpha-Omega Blimp for the first time on Hard. *AND THE END!!!! - Defeat the Alpha-Omega Blimp for the first time on Impoppable. *What About the Bloon Attack on the Monkeys? - Beat all Tracks on Impoppable *Shut Down Everything - Beat any track on any difficulty without using a single tower! *A Frilly Nap - Complete an Expert Track on any difficulty NAPSFRILLS. *It's A Simple Calculus - Defeat T.H.A.N.O.S. for the first time on Easy *All That For A Drop of Blood - Defeat T.H.A.N.O.S. for the first time on Medium *Fine, I'll Do It Myself - Defeat T.H.A.N.O.S. for the first time on Hard *You Should've Gone For The Head - Defeat T.H.A.N.O.S. for the first time on Impoppable Wiki BTD7PotA now has its own fanon wiki. Voice Actors *Tom Cruise as Quincy, an archer that cannot miss. *Tara Strong as Gwendolin, a pyromaniac with immense pyrokinetic abilities. *Jack Nicholson as Captain Churchill *Gary Oldman as Striker Jones *Vin Diesel as Obyn Greenfoot *Mark Hamill as Pioneer Original *Andy Serkis as Caesar *Karin Konoval as Maurice *Steve Zahn as "Bad Ape" *Terry Notary as Rocket *Sara Canning as Lake *Joseph Gordon-Lewitt as Benjamin (Organic), A universe-class hacker with high-functioning autism. *Matt Smith as Level 25 Benjamin (Skynet) *Woody Harrelson as Everton (appears as a BTD Heroes memory) *(TBA) as Cornelius *Kevin Conroy as Myth of the Shadows *Amanda Seyfried as Young Gwendolin (in memories) Main Menu Theme Track Theme 1 Trivia *The descriptions of Story difficulties are similar to those of games from the Halo series. *It is highly unlikely that so many companies would work together on a single game. But if they did, they could add so many things without fear of copyright violations. *Cornelius throwing ALZ-113 containers is a reference to Caesar making all of his apes smarter in the shelter with said canisters. Category:Games Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Conception Gallery Category:Sequels